


[all栾]Methamphetamine. （2）

by renruqimingdemuxi



Category: all栾
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renruqimingdemuxi/pseuds/renruqimingdemuxi
Summary: *4000+金东乱入没看过第一章的记得去看
Relationships: all栾 - Relationship, 东栾
Kudos: 11





	[all栾]Methamphetamine. （2）

第二章·Slump

*三人行预警（小火车污污污）  
*真·脏话预警！（语言羞辱）

*依然是下药（春药，吐真剂，微量致幻剂）

*金东乱入（我是为了栾兔兔的身体着想！）

*依旧ooc （别打我淦）

栾云平再醒来时，发觉自己还是像个破布娃娃一样蜷缩在水泥地上，浑身上下只有盖了一件不知是谁的外套，和束缚他的冰凉的锁链，可他却一点也不冷，不知是那药效还没过，还是又被二次用药了，只觉得对肉欲的渴求依然无情的灼烧着他。

他情不自禁的扭动着身体，已经被开拓过的身体更加容易被药物操纵，如一个木偶般。没有清理的后穴里还含着半干的精液，黏糊糊的使他那处更痒。

“啊...好难受...呜...谁能帮帮我...”

许久也未见有人进来，栾云平终究还是欲望战胜了理智与羞耻，坐起身来背靠着墙一手抚上早已挺立的柱身，另一只手颤抖着探向那处隐秘。

穴口还是软软的，郭麒麟的精液流了出来，是粘稠的状态，指尖浅浅的戳刺着，带出更多白浊。左手缓缓撸动着硬的发疼的性器。

动作的幅度逐渐加大，两根手指已经完全没入小穴中抽插着，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，可他的手指毕竟不够粗也不够长，如隔靴搔痒般灼烧着他的心智。

“嗯...不够...还不够...”

还需要更大更炙热的东西来填满...

“谁能来...帮帮我...唔...”

“啧，这不是我们栾队吗？这是怎么了？”栾云平俨然陷入了欲望的深渊，竟没发现有人走了进来，来人的声音很熟悉，那人叼着烟，烟雾缭绕呛得栾云平如同触电了般打了个冷战。

“东...东子？！嗯...你...”栾云平看清了来人，下意识的并紧了腿，羞耻心再次占据了他的脑海，浑身都烧成了粉红色，如阖着的花骨朵般诱人。

“嗯...好难受...呜...”栾云平实在是过不去心里那道坎，做不到在一个认识却不是很熟的人的眼皮子底下自渎，更何况那人还虎视眈眈的看着他。可是真的太难受了...栾云平现在对交欢的渴望就如同瘾君子对毒品的渴求，明知是泥潭，却又不得不深陷。

“嘶...没想到我们平时威风凛凛的栾队也有这么楚楚可怜的时候啊...”李鹤东漫不经心的吸着烟，也不上前，就静静地盯着栾云平，如同狩猎者看猎物般。

“东...东子...求求你，放了我吧...栾哥给你介绍女朋友不好吗...”栾云平从没觉得自己长相或是身材有多出众，更没想到自己会招男人喜欢...他脑海里有两只小精灵在打架，一只叫嚣着渴望欲望的填满，另一只期盼着李鹤东能大发慈悲放了他。

“啐...”李鹤东随意的吐掉了烟头，走到栾云平跟前，挑起他的下巴，“你不知道我tm为了你废了多少力气！要是真就这么把你放了，我tm就不叫李鹤东了。”

“呜...为...为什么...”栾云平无意间又红了眼眶，到底是为什么...为什么是他...

“为什么？你问我为什么？操，你tm不知道我看上你多长时间了？你知道你一脸严肃的教人的时候让人多想狠狠的蹂躏你吗？你穿西装的样子真骚，衬衫扣子总是不扣好，难道不是在勾引男人，嗯？”李鹤东红了眼，逼着栾云平和他对视，眼里不知是怒火还是欲火，仿佛能把栾云平烧的体无完肤。

“不...呜呜...不是...”栾云平突然觉得有些委屈，谁能想到自己明明什么都没做，在别人眼里却这么不堪。“不要说了...嗯...不要再...”

“呵，我偏要说，你戴眼镜的时候干净到让人想射在你脸上，穿大褂的像穿旗袍一样媚，你知道师兄弟们看着你的时候都在想些什么吗？这些你都知道么？嗯？”李鹤东像是认准了想让他觉得羞耻，也像是想把自己那点见不得人的小心思在此刻都说出来。

“呼...”李鹤东呼出一口浊气，直起身又摸了一支烟点上，下腹的肉棒已经涨得难受，把牛仔裤支出了帐篷，但他没有着急，现在还不是时候。

人好像都有一个共同点，在感到羞耻的时候，欲望反而会更强烈，如同火上浇油般。真的受不了了...再这样下去栾云平感觉自己要被烧坏了，难耐的扭动着身体，脑子里仿佛只剩下一个回荡着的声音：要做爱。

“真的好难受...东...东子...嗯你...你帮帮我好不好...”话一出口，栾云平就羞愤的用手背挡住了眼睛，自欺欺人般不愿意面对李鹤东。眼角划过一行清泪，事情怎么会变成这样...

“哦？让我帮你什么？”李鹤东微微眯了眯眼，瞳孔里闪烁的光芒如同利刃映射出的寒光般令人胆寒。

“我...我好难受...你...呜...”

“诶，不说清楚我可不知道你想干什么哦～”李鹤东唇角勾了勾，本是很温和的笑容，可脸上那道刀疤让他看起来像笑面无常般，凌厉而不可侵犯。

栾云平明白了李鹤东的心思，为什么这帮人都喜欢听他说这些...

“呜...你，插进来...快...好痒...嗯...”

“求我。”

“求你...操我。”就...放纵一次吧。

最后一口烟抽完，李鹤东快步上前捏起栾云平的下巴堵住他的嘴，将嘴里的烟全渡到了栾云平嘴里，栾云平来不及反应，被呛的咳嗽了几声。眼角还是红的，像只受了惊的小兔子。

“真乖，宝贝儿，只要你听话，有的你爽。”李鹤东把人翻了个个，摆成跪姿，两手扶着墙，修长的脖颈，漂亮的蝴蝶骨，又向下形成一个可爱的腰窝，接着就是浑圆饱满的臀瓣，李鹤东没忍住，上手捏了两把，换来一声嘤咛。

李鹤东三下五除二扒光自己下半身，裤子随手扔在一边，伸手进那销魂小穴捅了捅，果然不出所料，肠肉已经湿润柔软，滴答滴答淌着水，热情的簇拥着他的手指，试图将那外来的物件吞吃的更深。

李鹤东当下也没再犹豫，掐着栾云平弹性柔软的腰肢就一鼓作气顶进深处。

“栾哥...你还记得你是总队长吗？嗯？”李鹤东伏在栾云平背上低声耳语，胯下也没停止动作，“没想到平时只手遮天严肃谨慎的栾总队长有一天也会可怜兮兮的求着男人操你啊...”栾云平哭的更凶了些，肩膀都一抖一抖的，“你他妈就是个离不开男人鸡巴的小母狗...对不对？”

“什么...啊...呜呜...不...”栾云平有些惊慌，这番话本该使他生气的，可他现在却因为李鹤东的羞辱变得更加兴奋，后穴不住收缩着，爽的李鹤东头皮发麻。

深入浅出的顶撞，淫靡的水声，低沉的喘息，高昂的呻吟...此起彼伏昭示着见不得光的沉沦。

即使各种声音交杂在一起，李鹤东还是凭借本能，发觉了其他人的脚步声，但他没去理会，因为不用看他也知道来人是谁。

“小东东～哟，这不是栾总队长嘛，啧啧啧这模样可真勾人。”谢金大步流星几步溜到李鹤东身边，刚一靠近就闻到了李鹤东身上不属于他自己的味道——腥甜冰冷的血腥气。“东子，你又动手了？”

“废话，不动手现在你就看不见我，也看不见他了。”谢金心下一沉，tmd这帮孙子，敢动他家东子，活腻歪了。但面上没表现出来任何不悦，坏笑着掐了一把李鹤东的屁股。收到了一记眼刀。

栾云平正沉浸在快感的深渊，还没发现人的到来，就被人掰过头捏着下巴逼着他张开嘴，男人专属的厚重荷尔蒙味道扑面而来。

“听话，舔。”栾云平没有反抗，男人性器的腥膻气息使他痴迷，谢金那处肉刃尺寸过分大了，栾云平又是第一次给别人口活，生涩的服侍着，舌尖时不时扫过铃口，爽的谢金一阵颤栗。栾云平的呻吟全被堵在口中，只能唔唔的哼唧着，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角流下，更添几分淫靡。

“你放开他，我还想听他叫呢。”李鹤东有些不爽，做爱听不到叫床可少了不少乐趣。

“怎么跟你爷爷我说话呢，反了你了。”谢金笑着调侃着，但还是放开了栾云平，栾云平大口大口的喘着气，破碎的呻吟终于又汇聚在一起，撩人心弦。

谢金悄悄溜到李鹤东身后，搂着他的肩，“你不让我动他，是不是...诶诶诶，你有点欺师灭祖了啊。”李鹤东不知道从哪掏出一把小刀，此刻就冰凉的抵在谢金喉咙上，谢金的肉棒还戳在他臀上，形成了一副诡异的画面。

“小东东，我劝你把刀放下。”谢金意味深长的伏在他耳边低语，刻意压低的磁性嗓音听的李鹤东心痒痒的。他收了刀扔在一边，“我虽然打不过你，但我可不怕你。”

“你还知道你打不过我啊？”谢金贱兮兮的笑着“这年头光胆子大可不好使。”搂着李鹤东的腰，下巴搁在他肩上，下体在李鹤东臀缝和穴口色情的戳刺着。“你说我要是直接插进去会怎么样？”

“滚你妈的，自己那玩意儿多大自己心里没数？直接进我不得肛裂。”

“你本来不就是刚烈的男子吗？” “滚！”

谢金终究还是舍不得伤了自家搭档，捅进两根手指好心的帮他扩张着。前后夹击的感觉使李鹤东有些承受不住，但依然没有停下操干的动作，偏生这时候谢金的手指碰到了致命的一点，“嗯...啊！”李鹤东都不敢相信自己能发出这么娇媚的声音，咬住了下唇不让自己发出声音。  
“嚯，小东东，你这叫的比他还骚啊，啧啧，深藏不露啊。”谢金故意使坏，手指戳刺按压着那一点凸起，李鹤东被磨得已经失了力气。

估摸着差不多了，谢金抽了手，换上自己的炙热，缓缓的顶进，李鹤东那处小穴因为前方的快感而热切的收缩着，使他的进入有些困难，谢金一只手从李鹤东衣服下摆伸手进去，寻到那处肉粒，温柔的揉捏拉扯着，帮助李鹤东放松身体，顺势将肉棒整根没入。

“啊...嗯...”抑制不住的呻吟从李鹤东口中溢出，前后夹击的快感真的太过强烈，强烈到他有些受不了，像三昧真火一般灼烧着他。

“宝贝儿，别忍着，叫出来，我想听，这么好的嗓子不用来娇喘就可惜了。”谢金没给李鹤东反应的时间，下体用力的顶弄着，在他侧颈舔咬吮吻，留下一个个吻痕，李鹤东已经失了力气，靠在谢金怀里，被谢金带着操干着栾云平，两人的呻吟一个比一个娇，夹杂着谢金的低喘，将这场混乱的性事推向高潮。

“嗯...不行了...又要去了，呜...真的不行了...嗯...啊～”栾云平身体不受控制的痉挛着，他已经射过了两次，小兄弟已经射不出什么东西了，可怜兮兮的打着空泡，淌出些透明的液体。后穴也收缩着绞紧，竟颤抖着潮吹了，深处喷出汩汩淫液，打在李鹤东龟头上，带来别样的快感。

“嗯...爷...我也要到了...爷...呜...不行了...你亲亲我...”平日里一身社会气息的李鹤东，在性事中竟像个少女般，红着脸偏过头索吻。难得他主动要求，谢金当然会满足，一手仍然玩弄着两粒茱萸，一手搂紧了李鹤东的腰，覆上那两瓣性感的唇，灵活的舌头深入牙关，细细描绘着口腔的轮廓，汲取着李鹤东口中的空气。

“唔...嗯...”李鹤东高潮的呻吟被堵在口中，身子抖了抖，滚烫的精液尽数射在了栾云平身体深处，引得对方又是一阵颤栗。

谢金被李鹤东由于高潮而缩紧的后穴夹得一阵舒爽，喘息着又快速大开大合的操干了数百下，掐着李鹤东的腰，顶着他的前列腺点，也尽数交代了出去。

栾云平看上去已经神智不清，不知是睡着了还是晕了，谢金脱了外套给他盖上，没多做理会。

又简单给李鹤东清理了一下，打横抱起李鹤东就离开了这间破败阴暗的屋子。

The fall of God. 

——To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看   
> 指路loft 慕熙🌸  
> 去捧个场呗～


End file.
